The Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard defines cables, connectors, and communications protocols used in a bus for connection, communication, and control between computers and electronic devices. USB standardizes the connection of computer peripherals, such as keyboards, cameras, and printers, to computers, both for communication and for power supply. USB is now nearly ubiquitous, having been included in smartphones and video game consoles.
The USB standard specifies a variety of receptacles that can be used to connect computing equipment. Traditionally, the shape of a particular receptacle defined the role of its associated computing equipment within a connected network. For example, USB Type-A receptacles are installed in host controllers in computers and hubs, while USB Type-B receptacles are found in USB peripheral devices.
The advent of USB Type-C—in which a single compact receptacle is used by both a controller and a peripheral, is quickly propagating through the consumer electronics market. The role-agnostic design allows USB Type-C connectors to be inverted and reversed, making them much more convenient and versatile than previous versions of USB connectors.